Safe
by Penelope Louise
Summary: Post Aliyah. Ziva is still being held in Somalia, while Tony receives a phone call from her kidnapper. Can the team get to Ziva in time? Can Tony and Ziva reconcile and live with their differences? Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: A new story! Aliyah was a very 'OMG!' episode, and I had to carry it on... Hehe. Here it is!**_

* * *

"Why doesn't she call?" Tony asked, looking up at Gibbs.

"She call when she wants to, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"That didn't make me feel any better, you know, boss." Tony frowned and stared at the phone.

"I know." Gibbs said, and went back to his work. Suddenly the phone rang, breaking the silence. Tony grabbed the receiver.

"Ziva?" he said. Gibbs looked up, curious.

"Ziva is here." The voice said on the other end, and Tony was worried immediately. The tone was harsh, cold and uncaring.

"Is she okay? What have you done?" Tony asked, and signaled at McGee to start a trace.

"Miss David is fine. It is your forensic scientist you should be worried about." The line went dead and Tony felt as if a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped over his head. He dropped the phone and sprinted to the stairs.

"It's Abby!" he said, for Gibbs' benefit. Gibbs jumped up and ran after Tony. By the time the duo reached Abby's lab they were well and truly out of breath. Tony ran into the lab.

"Abby!" He cried, and the woman turned.

"Oh hi Tony! Hi Gibbs!" Abby said. "Why have you been running?"

Tony was lost for words. Then a thought came into his head.

"Ducky?" He realized, and ran to the video phone Abby used to communicate with Ducky. He called the pathologist. "Ducky? Ducky?"

Gibbs looked over his shoulder, and swore. He ran off, closely followed by DiNozzo, and Abby stared at the picture on the screen.

"Oh... Ducky!" She murmured quietly, her forehead creasing with worry for the lovable Scotsman. As she watched, she saw Gibbs run through the door and run to Ducky. Tony was dialing, she noticed, and she guessed he was calling for an ambulance. She saw Gibbs roll Ducky over onto his back, revealing the open gash along his right side, over his ribs. Abby gasped, and recoiled back from the live video of the happenings in the morgue.

Soon, paramedics were arriving on the scene, and Ducky was soon taken away. He was alive, but had an oxygen mask. Abby took the lift up the the bullpen.

"Timmy!" She cried, when she saw the familiar face. McGee looked shocked at her tear streaked face.

"What's up, Abby?" He asked, and she hugged him tightly.

"Someone tried to kill Ducky!" She said, and turned at the sound of the lift. It was Tony and Gibbs. Gibbs had blood on his shirt, and Tony looked shaken.

"McGee, did you trace the number?" Tony asked, sitting down heavily at his desk.

"Yes. I traced it to a cell phone to someone of the name of Nadif Dalmar." McGee said. "I ran the name through our database. Nothing."

"Try running it through the databases of the Israeli authorities." Gibbs suggested, noting the nationality of the name.

"On it." McGee said, and ran it through. "Aha!"

"What is it?" Gibbs' voice was quite strained.

"Nadif Dalmar. Twenty seven years of age. Ex-Mossad operative. Wanted by the Israeli and Somalian authorities." McGee read, and Gibbs put his head in his hands.

"He probably came with a fake passport." He sighed.

"Or had someone else to do it for him." Abby suggested, since the call had been traced back to Somalia. Tony phone rang, and he jumped. He picked it up tentatively.

"DiNozzo." He said into the mouthpiece.

"Hello, Tony." The voice still scared him.

"Shalom, Nadif." Tony's voice was cheerful, but Gibbs could tell it was very much faked. Tony heard a sharp intake of breath from the caller.

"I am sending you a video. I want you to watch it. Carefully." Tony glanced at his computer. A new email, the sender's email address was hidden. It was a video link. Tony pressed play. His face grew pained as he watched it. The other's watched Tony, and listened to the sound from the video.

"Hello, Tony. I thought you might like to speak to Ziva." The man had the same voice as the man on the phone. Tony already hated the face of Nadif Dalmar. "Say hello, Ziva."

The camera shot panned to show Ziva, her face down, her matted hair hanging over her face. Tony winced as Nadif hit Ziva in the stomach.

"Look up." Nadif ordered, holding Ziva's head up to face the camera. "Say hello to your dear Tony DiNozzo."

"Tony... no..." Tony was almost heartbroken at Ziva's voice. It was rasping and sounded painful, and it sawed at his heart with a jagged knife.

"Tell him to come and save you from the big bad man. Are you going to beg him to come and save you?" Nadif hissed to Ziva, and her eyes rolled slightly.

"Tony... ignore everything... he says... please..." Ziva said, and Tony looked revolted as Nadif's face filled his screen.

"Say goodbye to Ziva. It might be your last chance." The video ended.

"You bastard." Tony growled to Nadif, whose laugh echoed horribly over the phone.

"That's more pain to be inflicted on Ziva tonight. Thank you." The call ended, and Tony was left, shocked and hurt. He turned to McGee.

"Do we have an address to go to?" McGee nodded.

"We are leaving for Somalia in... two hours. Go home, pack, and be back here in an hour." Gibbs ordered, and McGee and Tony sprinted from the building. Gibbs turned to Abby. "Stay here. Go and see Ducky in the hospital. Keep safe."

Gibbs handed her a Beretta, and she took it gingerly.

"Stay safe." He repeated, and kissed her cheek, before leaving himself. Abby stared after them, hoping this wouldn't be the last time she'd see any of them.

_**

* * *

A/N: So? Any thoughts? Do I get any reviews on it? Do you like it? Hate it?**_

_**Please reviews with your thoughts!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry for no updates! Here we are finally! Translations of the Arabic are underneath, in bold. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ziva winced as he pulled off her shirt as it scraped against all the cuts and bruises on her body. She shivered. He pushed her from the sitting position she was in against the wall onto the floor so she was lying on the dirty ground. He straddled her, and she avoided his eyes.

She hardly felt the incision as he traced his knife down the right side of her face. Hot, sticky blood ran into her mouth and onto the ground. She spat it at him, and he laughed at her defiance. He raised the knife and brought it down again. She did feel it this time. She bucked in pain as the sharp blade slid through her hand and hit the floor beneath. She felt him harden and was disgusted at this man who was turned on by her pain.

He rested the knife on her stomach, and she could feel the blood, her blood on it. He cupped her face in his hand and gently stroked the incision he had just made down the side of her face. She tried not to wince as his fingers touched the open cut.

"Such a waste of beauty." He said, leaning back and letting go of her face. He pulled a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket, and lit the cigarette. Ziva turned her face away from him, but he grabbed her hair and turned her face back to him. She turned away again, and felt the searing heat as he stubbed his cigarette out on the skin under her collarbone. He stood up.

She coughed when his boot came into contact with his stomach, time and time again. Then her head, even when she tried to protect herself with her arms. She could feel herself losing consciousness.

"Federal agents!" She faintly recognized the voice, but the kicking stopped at least. She heard a gun shot, two… three.

"Ziva? Ziva? Can you hear me, Ziva? Ziva?" She felt herself slipping away.

"Tony…" She whispered, before everything went black.

"I've got her boss." Tony put his ear to her mouth. Her breathing was faint, dying away. He held her nose with his thumb and forefinger, and breathed life back into her lungs while Gibbs phoned for an ambulance.

When the paramedics arrived, Tony wanted to go with Ziva, but the medics told him to drive after them. When he tried to get past them to Ziva, Gibbs held him back.

"But… Gibbs… Ziva…" Tony whispered.

"She'll be fine." Gibbs promised, shaking Tony by the shoulders. "Come on. McGee's waiting outside."

When they arrived at the hospital, Ziva was already in surgery. Tony's eyes glazed over at the list of her injuries.

Punctured lung.

Broken leg.

Fractured wrist.

Second degree burns.

Infected cuts.

Internal haemorrhaging.

A doctor approached them after four hours.

"_Esmee Hakim Bishara. Al anesah _David –" Tony stopped him.

**My name is Doctor Bishara. Miss David…**

"_Hal tatakallamu alloghah alenjleziah_?" He asked the man.

**Do you speak English?**

"_Qaleelan_…" The doctor replied, and began again. "Miss David is out of surgery."

**Just a little.**

"Can we see her?" Tony asked, but the doctor shook his head.

"_Laa, aasef_." The doctor shook his head. "She is… how you say? Asleep?"

**No, sorry.**

"Oh. Okay. _Shokran_." Tony sighed and Gibbs looked at him.

**Thank you.**

"I didn't know you spoke Arabic." He commented.

"Well, you and Ziva do, so I decided I should learn it. I thought it might come in handy…" Tony trailed off and McGee glanced at him.

"What did he say?" McGee asked and Gibbs relayed the conversation in English to him. "Oh."

Eventually McGee fell asleep in his chair, so Gibbs said that they should find a hotel nearby.

"I'll stay." Tony said, and Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "In case her… condition changes."

"You need sleep, Tony." Gibbs reminded him. Tony shrugged.

"I'll be fine. I'm staying here."

"Who gives out the orders, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, and Tony returned his glare.

"Normally you, but I'm not leaving this hospital." Tony said fiercely. Gibbs knew he wouldn't be able to talk sense into the man, so he and McGee walked over to the receptionist.

"_Men fathleki. Al yamimkafnun alifnun yarar alifqafbaa raaha?_" Gibbs said, gesturing to Tony.

**Excuse me. Could you keep an eye on him for me, please?**

"_La moshkelah_." The receptionist smiled.

**No problem.**

Gibbs and McGee left the hospital after getting directions to the nearest hotels. The first they came to the looked at the outside and decided that they would prefer not to stay there, but the second one seemed pretty decent, and when they went inside, the rooms were in good order. McGee wondered whether the bars on the window were to stop people getting out, or people getting in.

Tony sat back in the uncomfortable hospital chair. He closed his eyes, and an image of Ziva, how she'd been when they found her, flashed into his head. He opened his eyes, trying to blink the picture away. He got out his cell phone, and flicked through his contacts, until he found 'Ziva'. The image was the photo Abby had taken on her cell, and it was a nicer image than what she had looked like earlier.

His phone rang, and he glanced at the screen. A photo of him and Abby, smiling flashed up at him. He answered the call.

"Yeah, Abs?" He greeted her.

"Tony! How is Ziva? Can I talk to her?" Abby spoke in a rush.

"She's asleep." He replied.

"Oh are you with her?" Abby asked.

"No, that's what the doctor said." Tony answered sadly, wishing he was with Ziva. And she was not in a hospital or had any need to be in a hospital.

"Oh." Abby's voice was sad. "Say hi for me when she wakes up, alright?"

"Okay." Tony replied. "Bye."

"Bye." Abby said back, with a sigh. Tony was about to end the call, but then added,

"Sorry, Abby." Then he pressed the red button and was once again silent.

"Men fathlek?" Tony looked up to see Doctor Bishara and a female nurse standing in front of him.

**Excuse me**

"Na'am? Maljadeed?" Tony asked, hoping Ziva was awake. Bishara said something in Arabic, which Tony couldn't quite translate, but the nurse said it in English.

**Yes? What's new?**

"Miss David's condition has worsened and she has slipped into a coma. We were wondering if you would like to speak to her. Patients often respond better to a familiar voice and they sometimes awaken." She relayed in English. Tony stood up.

"Shokran. Ayn?"

**Thank you. Where?**

"Ta'ala ma'ee, min fadlek." Tony hurried after the doctor.

**Follow me, please.**

_**

* * *

A/N: Lots of Arabic, I hope the translations helped. Sorry if I got the pronunciation slightly wrong!**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
